sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Wars of Sezonia - Book
Once in a world far away filled with many different creatures and kingdoms, there was one kingdom ruled by the one who called himself Flanimal. He ruled over a kingdom named Sezonia, it was rich in both minerals and produced much food and had grand buildings. On a day in the summer, which seemed to be like any other day, the waters in the pipes went dry. Now sezonia was quite advanced in some aspects, like running water which flowed from the river to the south east of the city and came from the north east south of the two barrier mountains but north of the south mountain by the sea where the swamps came up. Now as the water drayed people started to run out of water and it became clear to Flanimal it was needed to go send knights to check out what was wrong with the river or the pipe lines. The five knights chosen went out on horses along the pipe and found no damage up until the river, for the river was dry. The now set up the rockey river bed towards the barrier mountains to the north east to track the problem with the water. The journey was long in the summer heat and the five knights got to the problem drenched in sweat. The problem became clear as the watched the torrent of waters pill forward toward them and then splash down a large hole dead in the middle of the river bed. The hole was eating up all of the water and so the river was dry. The knights, knowing the great harm the hole had done, decided it would be best to go into it before reporting back so as to give a complete report of the situation to Flanimal. Using ropes and iron clips the knights got into the water and slid down the one side where the water missed as it fell down the middle, for the hole was large. One by one the knights went deeper into the hole, it's walls a slimy goo glowing green in the darkness of the hole. Up above the sound of hooves and galloping horse was heard as it echoed down the hole. The five knights began to pull them selves back up the hole in order to investigate the visitors that had arrived. Apon getting out of the deep hole the knights saw a small group of soldiers bearing the flag of dragon blood which is from the east of the barrier mountains, and too sucks water from the river. Earlier help from Dragon Blood was asked for by Flanimal, however the plea fell on deaf ears and Dragon Blood had not helpped to provide water to the city of Sezonia. The five knights came up to the soldiers of Dragon Blood and greeted them as was customary for two soldiers from neutral lands. However the knights and soldiers of Dragon Blood looked at them in contempt, and did not greet back the five knights of Sezonia. Feeling the wrath from the other soldiers of dragon blood, the five knights drew their swords and walked back toward their horses in order to get the higher ground on the new enemy's. The soldiers of dragon blood came down from the land into the river bed to face the five knights, for they knew of the hole and had purposely left it to harm the city of Sezonia for past wrongs and disagreements between the two great city's. The soldiers of dragon blood ran at the knights, who had no time to respond and where hit down into the hole by the charging Dragon Blood horses. The five knights fell and where not seen by the soldiers of Dragon Blood again. As the Dragon Blood army is turning around in the river bed to leave, a mysterious creature wearing a mask appears from behind a rock. The masked creatures, being about 7ft tall and being thin and having a slimy texture, start to appear in a number of places around the barrier hills and rocks near by the river bed. Fearing the creatures and in a panic the commanding officer orders the troops west down along the river bed towards Sezonia. While he sends one lone soldier back to Dragon Blood with the message to send the grand armys. All the while the fleeing soldiers of Dragon Blood see constantly the masked creatures along the river, striking fear into the hearts of the soldiers. At Drogon Blood the King Sam hears of the disaster and of the masked creatures and too becomes afraid of this u known enamy. Sam takes action and sends away the whole army of Dragon Blood to got east wad to get to the barrier mountains where they will engage in combat with the masked creatures. As the masked creatures patrolling the hill see the grand army coming from the east across the tundra followed by a cloud of dust, they emerge from their many hiding spaces to prepare to face the incoming army. While the fleeing army of Dragon Blood is heading down over the dry river bed west, the messanger comes back and tells them of the happening of the King Sam and that the army is already coming from the east for their aid. Hearing this the commander in charge turns the soldiers around and boosts their spirts saying “To day will be a grand victory for us, look our brothers are coming from the east for our aid” Then the Soldiers turn and head west to meet the grand armys and to fight with them at the barrier hills. The two groups of soldiers of Dragon Blood surround the barrier hills but in an unexpected turn of events, the masked creatures disappear into the mountains and can not be found even by the best of officers in the Dragon Blood army. So both groups of soldiers decide to join at the great hole and to prepare for what they will plan next. There at the hole the soldiers decide to head west and to take a shot at the Sezonian weak city's that's water is low and people are dehydrated. However in Sezonia the King, Flanimal, has too gotten word from his many scouts that patrol their side of the barrier hills of the great armys moving about on the land and also that the five knights have not returned. So as he gathers information he comes to belive that it must have been the masked creatures who have killed his five knights, having not gotten a full picture of the goings in the land. Sam, after Flanimal sent a message to him by horses telling the generals of his belief and his wanting to help to fight the masked creatures, exploits Flanimals thinking by sending word back to him saying “it is true what you have heard, your men having been killed by our unknown enemy, now please send us aid in the form of soldiers so that we together may strike down this foe” Hearing this Flanimal sends with his general 50 soldiers on foot and a added 10 on horse back to gather information on the situation to the east, for he still did not understand fully what had happened. The Sezonian 60 now meet with the the Soldiers of Dragon Blood at the bridge that is across the river bed. There they camp together for the night. However in secret Sam sends word to the masked creatures to say “look, the enamys is not I, but it is the ones from the West Point by the sea. Now please attack them and aid us in our quest to get rid of the enemy from the west” So hen morning came and Flanimals 60 went to go and attack the masked creatures the general of Dragon Blood said “our men are tired from fighting, please take only 10 with you of ours, and let the others rest” So as the soldiers of Sezonia March to the battle, the Dragon Blood soldiers slowly sneak off one by one to avoid the fate of the 60. When the Sezonian 60 come to the gate way through the barrier mountains, and the masked creatures catch sight of them, the masked creatures begin to pick off the Sezonians secretly and to shoot off the ones strangling behind. However as soon as the Sezonians caught sight of their enamys, they attacked them with the bow striking down a few before going up to see who they have struck. As the Sezonain soldiers moved from the tundra to the rockey mountainous region more and more of them were lost until 20 had been killed and only 40 remained. Unknown to the Sezonians, Sam had sent ahead of them a group of soldiers to inform the masked men of their where abouts, in an attempt to kill them off. As soon as the 40 left of the Sezonians came across an other masked man, they ran after him with sword in order to slay him. However the masked man ran too fast for them and went into a giant slimy cave that resembled the giant hole that was in the river. As soon as the Sezonians saw the cave they were amazed at the way it glowed a unnatural green and felt soft to the touch but hard when it was hit. They long winding cave also made some afraid for it was dark besides the glow and the masked men were still much feared. As if out of nowhere, the Sezonians were ambushed from around the rocks behind them, for close to 50 masked men appeared and took them by surprise carrying them off into the cave and chaining them up. As they are taken into the mine the Sezonains come to see it is a giant complex with many uses. They are however taken to a mine shaft where many humans and a furry creature that is small that works with out question. The furry creature was being called by the masked creature “Telindin Beares” or as the Sezonians called them “Tedin Bers” that worked on their two legs for the masked creatures, but yet were of less intelligence of humans and masked creatures. Soon the Sezonians are in chains again and working for the masked creatures along side the others. Sam’s men too were intreged by the large mine and wished to take a crystal of which they were mining below. The Sezonians never saw or heard how but with in a few min ages the Dragon Blood knights had made a diversion by killing one of the Sezonians and then had taken a number of crystals and run away with them. Now the Dragon Blood army now decides to head closer to the masked creatures heading north to the gate in the barrier mountains where the mine is. Now by this time Flanimal having not revived word from his men and giving his scouts seeing a grand movement of soldiers of Dragon Blood heading north, Flanimals goes about sending 200 more of his own soldiers east toward the point predicted to be where the Dragon Blood soldiers where headed. With in a day the two armys met at the point just below the gate in the barrier mountains and the masked creature base, however the Sezonian General of the 200 not knowing of the betrayal of those of Dragon Blood. However the general of the 900 of Dragon Blood does explain that the masked creatures took a number, that being the 40, captive in their caves. On hearing thus the general of the 200 sent back word on horse to Flanimal to ask for an extra 200 to come as it was now a war that was unavoidable. On hearing this Flanimal sent the other 200, leaving the defence of the city low, to go meet with the first 200. Latter on once the second 200 arrived, the general of the first said to the general of the second “We will not enter combat with us all, in case all should fall by the sword none would be left to defend our land, so stay here by the gate between the mountains on the westward side and wait in case we should need help” And so the second 200 went west across the gate to wait for the first there. Hearing this the Dragon Blood general of the 200 became fearful of the second 200, in case they should attack while the 900 of Dragon Blood was away. So he too sent along with the Sezonian 200 his own 200 from the city of DragonBlood, but keeping his 900 for the battles to come. So the group of 1100 soldiers from the Sezonian first and the dragon blood army now went up to the gate way on the hill which the Dragon Blood soldiers had found with the 40 but would not say they were there at the time the 40 were taken. There at the entrance, which was wide as 60cubits, the general of Dragon Blood said to that of the Sezonian first 200 “let you and your men go in, to draw out all of the masked creatures so to kill all of them at once out here” so the 200 went in in rows of about 15 some more some less into the cave. However the general of the 900 of Dragon Blood covered the entrance with a large rock so the 200 would die inside while the 900 flee. Once the 900 from Dragon Blood get back to the 400 at the gate way, 200 of which are Sezonians, they explain that the others had been ambushed by the masked creatures and fell by the sword. However the general of the second 200 finds this rather suspicious seeing none of the ones from Dragon Blood were gone, so the general sends word to Flanimal to ask for the remaining 150 soldiers as support for the 200 as they search to come to the bottom of what was happening. The rest of the ancient writing is lost, but we hope soon will be found. Category:Book